Movie Night
by kartoonfreek
Summary: The monks go to the movies for- wha-? A night with watching awesome dinosaurs, kids following a map to One-Eyed-Willy, a shark eating people, and a cute professor on dangerous journeys? Sound familiar to anyone? Beware of RaiKim fluffiness and dinosaurs terrorizing people!


Author's Note: All right people, I don't own anything.

Reigan: Though she wishes.

Alice: However, she does own us.

Reigan: Like I said, she wishes.

Me: Ignore her. I do own them.

Alice: Anyway, please enjoy!

Reigan: There is RaiKim in there and tons of blushes, so beware of the blushes.

Alice: And it took her 35 pages. Longest she has ever done.

Me: And I came up with this while I listened to the Jurassic Park theme once, so I thought of this idea.

Alice: She doesn't own any of the Steven Spielberg movies.

Reigan: She doesn't own him either, or any other movie reference.

Me: So with that all said-

All: Please enjoy!

A Night at the Movies

Saturday, the greatest day of all. Especially for the Xiaolin Dragons (in training). Omi, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Not to mention the only one on the team with an ego the size of Jupiter. Clay Bailey, the easy going and simple solver of solutions Xiaolin Dragon of Earth with the kindest heart. Kimiko Tohomiko, the hot-headed, technology freak Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and last but not least, the cocky jerk with a heart of gold, Shoku Warrior, and team leader, Raimundo Pedrosa. Yep, they absolutely loved Saturday. The only day where they had no training, nope, nada, no training. Just sitting around and letting not a care in world distract them. That is, until Kimiko thought of something that didn't concern sitting around.

Kimiko was currently surfing the web in the meditation room since the others weren't there. She came across a little ad that had a bunch of blinking lights saying "Saturday Night Fever!". Although she knew that curiosity killed the cat, she couldn't help but feel curious. So, she clicked on it and up popped a picture of a shark, dinosaurs, a man with a fedora and a whip, and a bunch of kids around a skull. She jumped at the shark, since it was a bird's eye view with its mouth wide open. She looked up at the sign that read "Annual Steven Spielberg greatest hits at theatres EVERYWHERE!" Kimiko's face lit up as she recognized the pictures. Jaws, Jurassic Park, Indiana Jones and The Goonies! She squealed in delight. She absolutely LOVED those movies! But what really excited her was that below the pictures it gave the movies that were going to be shown, and right below Jaws was…..

"Jurassic Park trilogy!" she squealed in excitement. Oh she couldn't wait to tell the guys! She quickly got up with her computer and dashed towards the cubicles where the guys were playing Texas Hold 'em.

"You guys really think that Pluto isn't a planet?" asked the Shoku leader as he looked up from the Texan to the little cheeseball.

"Hmmm? What is this Pluto of which you speak of?" asked Omi looking at Raimundo with curiosity. He never actually heard of the planets before so of course he was interested in learning about what they knew, like learning slang and where babies came from. Though no one wanted to tell him about that until he was older, or maybe taller. Which was probably never going to happen, the Shoku Warrior once said.

"Oh, it's a dwarf planet, or it was until scientists thought that it wasn't anymore." replied Raimundo not looking up at Omi but focusing on his cards.

"But why was it not a small planet as you say?" asked Omi still being confused as he was.

Raimundo looked over at Clay who only shrugged and looked back at his cards. Raimundo sighed, "Well, I guess it was because-" just then, to his relief, Kimiko came in holding her computer close.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found on the net!"

"Shoes?" asked Clay still not looking up.

"No." replied Kimiko her smile wide.

"Clothes?" asked Omi looking up at her.

"Nope." Said Kimiko getting more anxious.

"Boys?"asked Rai teasingly.

Kimiko looked at him with a blank expression before replying, "No, in fact I found something better." She sat down with in front of them.

"What's better than a couple of hunky guys?" asked Raimundo as he and the other two gathered around her while she pulled up her laptop.

"Like this!" she exclaimed as she pulled up the ad.

"Whoa! A special feature at the movies? Well, I'd say you might've found somethin' there Kimiko." exclaimed Clay reading the ad.

"Thanks!" Kimiko turned around to the others and asked, "Do you think we could go? I love Steven Spielberg movies!"

"Well I'd reckon that's up to Master Fung and Rai, considerin' he's leader." Clay drawled in his Texan accent.

Kimiko turned to Rai with the puppy dog eyes. 'Uh oh.' thought Rai. In truth, he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. No matter how hard he refused, he always gave in, always. You see he had a strange feeling for the petite Japanese girl that nobody knew about. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the way he wanted to keep it.

"Please Rai?" she asked giving him the cutest puppy dog face she could. Raimundo began to flush a light pink.

"Oh yes Raimundo! I would also like to participate in this movie evening." begged Omi.

Finally, Raimundo let out a sigh and said, "I don't see what the trouble would be if we went." Kimiko let out a squeal of happiness and lunged at him with a hug. Now this made him turn a very dark red as he hugged her back with her repeatedly saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" as she hugged him tighter. He liked it when she hugged him. It made him feel all warm inside and gave him butterflies, but now she was just squeezing the life out of him.

"Um, Kim, could you, please…. Let go!" he managed to get out between gasps of air.

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologized letting him go.

"But we'll have to ask Master Fung first." He said standing up as he led the rest of them towards Master Fung's room.

He knocked on the door lightly and stood back. "Come in." said Master Fung's voice from behind the door. They walked in cautiously so as not to disturb him while Dojo might be cutting his toe nails, again. But, thank their lucky stars, he wasn't. He sat in the middle of the room meditating.

He turned and saw them standing a few feet away from him, "Ah, young monks. What would you like to talk about?" he asked not getting up from his current position.

"Well, we were wondering if we could go to the movies tonight to see this Steven Spielberg movies special." stated Kimiko.

"I see, and when exactly does this start?"

"Well, from what the ad said, it starts at seven-thirty and ends at three." she replied.

"In the morning?" he asked.

"No Master Fung, at night." She corrected.

"Hmmmm. Well considering that you don't have any training tomorrow either, I suppose it would be alright." He smiled that kind grandfather like smile as the monks high-fived each other. "And Dojo will accompany you."

"What? What am I accompanying for?" asked the little green dragon as peeked in the door way.

"You are going to go with the monks to the movies and return them safely back." He replied calmly.

Dojo sighed, "Alright, but I better get extra better with my popcorn!"

…..

A few minutes passed as Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay got ready for the movies. Clay in his usual cowboy attire, Raimundo in his cargo pants and green, orange, and white shirt and Omi wearing what he usually wore.

The three boys waited by the fully large Dojo who drummed his fingers impatiently while they waited for Kimiko. "What's taking her so long?" asked Dojo.

"Yeah, it's already 6:30. And if what she said earlier about people loving Steven Spielberg so much, we're probably not going to get any seats." complained Raimundo looking at his watch. When he looked up he finally saw Kimiko rushing towards them, when he saw what she was wearing he blushed a crimson red.

She wore a black tank top that showed her middle (belly), had on a brown short skirt with a black belt, black knee-high boots, and her natural black hair was down and nicely curly. She ran towards them and hopped on Dojo saying, "Sorry guys! It's a royal pain getting my hair curled!"

"Hey it's alright! No harm done." Clay said hopping on Dojo as well.

"It should not take girls so long to do their hair Kimiko! You should be ashamed!" scolded Omi who was already on top of Dojo. Oh how she hated when he did that! Always making sexist comments! She tried so hard not to push him off of Dojo, or tell him about Freddie Krueger. She knew that would get to him. She was about to say something to him when someone beat her to it.

"You know Omi," she turned around to Raimundo who climbed onto Dojo, "you shouldn't test her patience with those comments." He settled down right behind Kimiko. "Besides," he looked down at her, "I think she looks good." He smiled that none-cocky smile. It was actually a rare, nice, gentle smile, gorgeous even.

Kimiko smiled back fighting down a big, red blush. She turned back around, still smiling. Hoping that Raimundo didn't see her blush too. But sadly for her, he did, but shockingly didn't tease her about it.

Dojo flew on for at least fifteen minutes before landing in front of the movie theatre, but people were lined up for at least fifty or more yards. "Geez! You'd think they'd have more important things to do on a Saturday night then go to the movies!" complained Dojo.

"Dojo, it's the movies. People love the movies." explained Kimiko as they landed in the back of the line.

"I know, I just hope we get good seats." he pointed out as he slithered onto Clay's hat.

"Yeah, this place looks packed." Raimundo looked in front of them to try and find where it ended.

A few minutes passed and the line moved up a couple of feet. Clay sighed, "Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea."

Omi looked up at him with a confused expression, "But friend Clay, why is this idea on fire?"

"Omi, that's just an expression." replied Kimiko as Raimundo shook his head at the confused monk.

"Well I'm gonna go see what's takin' so long. Save my spot will ya?" Clay stepped out of the line and headed towards the front with Dojo still on his hat.

"Wait! Friend Clay! I wish to come as well!" shouted Omi stepping out of line and running to catch up to the Texan.

The sun was setting as the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Raimundo stuffed his hands in his pockets to try and keep them warm. He looked over at Kimiko who had her hands across her chest, clamping to her arms.

"You cold?" asked Raimundo removing his hands from his pockets.

"What? Oh, no. Just wish I brought a jacket, or at least a longer outfit," she sighed, "but its laundry day." Raimundo, feeling a little sorry for her, walked behind her. "Uh, Rai, what are you-?" he question was cut short as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands placed on her own.

"Warm yet?" he asked resting his chin on her head blushing madly.

Blushing to a point where her face was a red rose color, she replied. "Y-yeah. T-thanks."

He smiled, "No problem." She smiled too and chuckled nervously. He removed his chin from her head and was about to kiss her on the cheek when Clay, Dojo, and Omi appeared into view.

"Hey partners! We found out- What are you doing?" Clay asked stopping in his tracks looking at what he saw.

Raimundo released Kimiko and they both jumped a few feet away from each other. "We weren't doing anything!" they both replied faces as red as roses.

Clay looked at them suspiciously before saying, "Hmm. Okay, if you say so."

Omi just stared at them in confusion. "Clay? Why was Raimundo holding Kimiko like that?"

"He was trying to keep me warm!" Kimiko said defensively.

"Honest!" Raimundo said backing up the case.

"Oh. Well you will be happy to know that we have figured out why it is taking so long!" Omi said happily.

"Oh really? What?" asked Kimiko.

"Apparently, there weren't any more seats in the theatre that they were going to use, so they decided to use the 'grand theatre', so they have to direct people from the original theatre to the bigger one." explained Dojo.

"Dojo, how do you know all that?" Kimiko gave him a curious look.

"I slithered in and listened on the staff's conversation." he replied happily.

"So I guess all we can do now, is wait." Raimundo sighed and leaned against the wall of the building.

…..

A good fifteen minutes passed and they were finally getting their tickets.

"Five tickets please to the Spielberg movies." Raimundo said to the ticket seller. The man gave him the tickets and as they stepped into the theatre he gave each of them their tickets, including Dojo. "Hey, you guys want to find us some seats and I'll go get us some snacks?"

"Sure thing Rai." Clay replied.

"Make sure you get jumbo popcorn!" Dojo said from under Clay's hat.

"Sure thing gecko." Raimundo received a death glare from under Clay's hat.

As Clay and Omi followed all the other people who had bought tickets to the Spielberg movies, Kimiko stayed behind with Raimundo. "Don't you want to get good seats?" he asked as he turned and walked over to a counter selling popcorn and candy.

"I thought I'd help you with carrying the goods in." she replied following him.

"The goods? You know girl, that makes you and I sound like criminals." he said teasingly.

"If we were criminals, you'd be my partner in crime." she said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I'd be your partner in crime? Who's the Shoku again?" he asked as he ordered jumbo sized popcorn.

"Whatever, point is we'd be in the crime business together, right?" she helped him carry some of the candy.

"Right." they both laughed as they made their way into the theatre looking for their friends. It wasn't very hard considering they were all the way in the back.

"Sorry partners, these were the only seats left." they sat down with Raimundo being in the aisle seat, Kimiko next to him, Clay next to her with Dojo on his head, and Omi last.

"Crap, we forgot drinks. I'll be right back guys." Raimundo got up from his seat. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll just have a coke." Clay said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, be right back." he started to leave when Kimiko got up as well.

"I'll come with." she and Raimundo made their way back to the lobby. They got five cups and started filling them up.

When they were done filling them up, they both reached for the lids when their hands touched, Raimundo's hand on top of hers. He pulled his hand away blushing. "Sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's fine." she too blushed as she grabbed some of the lids. "Here," she handed three to him. He took them from her, his fingers touched hers in the process. Her fingers were warm and soft. He dismissed the thought away as he clamped the lids on.

She clamped the two other lids on the cups and grabbed five straws. She handed three to him once more, though his fingers didn't touch hers this time, to her disappointment. She shook that thought away when another came into mind. "Oh, hey Rai?"

He looked up at her carrying two cups in his hand and one in his elbow. "Yeah?" they started walking back to the theatre.

"Thanks for earlier. You know, for trying to keep me warm." she said a light pink on her cheeks.

"No problem, we can't have the Dragon of Fire catching a cold now, could we?" they laughed nervously. They finally made it to their seats just as the lights were going down.

Raimundo gave each of them their drinks and sat down. 'You know,' he thought, 'this kind of reminds me of something.' he looked over at Kimiko who had her drink in her hands. 'That's it!' he thought suddenly, 'That dream I had when bean dude invaded my head!' he remembered sitting in the theatre with Kimiko sitting next to him, though they were in the front row and she was wearing something different, but still! He then remembered how he put an arm around her. He blushed at the thought. Thank goodness it was too dark for anyone to notice.

Then the movie started. The screen showed a skull appearing then slowly moving to the background showing the title 'The Goonies'.

…..

It was wonderful sitting there in the movie theatre eating nothing but junk food and drinking very unhealthy drinks. Then when the movie ended, they were allowed a ten minute intermission.

"I desperately need to use the bathroom!" complained Omi.

"I'll show ya where it is lil' buddy." Clay and Omi got out of their seats and made it to the lobby.

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko, "Do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good." she said popping a Juju Bee into her mouth. She turned to him, "What about you? Do you need to go?"

"Nah I'm fine 'til the next one ends." he said. He reached over and took one of the Juju Bees and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey! Those are mine." Kimiko complained.

"Well if you want them back you'll have to wait a while, at least after the next movie."

"Wha-? Ewww! That's sick Rai!" she giggled at his very 'dirty' joke.

"What can I say? I'm a sick dude." he chuckled. He reached for his own snacks, Red Vines. Kimiko took one of the Red Vines and began eating it. "Hey!"

She swallowed the snack and said, "Now we're even."

Omi and Clay came back from the bathroom and sat down again just in time to see the film Jaws next.

…..

After the movie ended, both Rai and Kim needed to use the bathroom now. Luckily there was a ten minute intermission again.

They both got up and made their way to the bathroom.

Once Raimundo was finished, he waited outside the girls' bathroom for Kim to return. While he was he was once again thinking about the dream he had. He couldn't help but think about the part when he draped his arm around her shoulders. He wanted do badly to actually do that, then it hit him. 'The Jurassic Park trilogy is playing next.' he had seen the third Jurassic Park with his sisters once. Hey, it was his turn to babysit. But he remembered how that one practically scared the crap out of them because of that giant dinosaur that appeared out of nowhere. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'just maybe-' just then Kimiko came out of the bathroom.

She spotted him leaning against the wall, "Oh. You didn't have to wait for me." she said.

He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed himself off against the wall, "I wanted to."

"Oh, thanks." she replied fighting down a blush. He wanted to wait for her? How sweet of him!

…..

They sat down again and waited for the next movie to start, Jurassic Park. "This is absolutely my favorite Spielberg movie." Kimiko said.

The guys, and dragon, looked at her with odd expressions. "You actually like this move?" asked Dojo.

"What? Some girls like romantic movies others prefer blood, guts, and gore. I just happened to be both." she replied like it was no big deal. "Oh! It's starting!"

'Great,' Raimundo thought. 'maybe my plan won't work.'

…..

"Dr. Hammond I think we're back in business!"

"Rhaaaaaa!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Omi jumped in his seat. Seeing the raptor appear out of nowhere frightened the- "Partner, are you ok?" asked Clay. He looked at Omi who had big round eyes shaking in his seat gripping tightly on the arms.

"Y-y-y-yes f-f-f-f-friend C-c-c-lay." he stuttered never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh, Dr. Arnold," Dr. Sattler took the arm that was grasping her shoulder. Only to look back and not find it attached to his body. "AAAHHH!"

Omi jumped once more in his seat. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and snatched Clay's hat and hide his face behind it. "Hey!" Dojo protested falling into Kimiko's lap. He shook his head and looked up. Kimiko looked down at him, "Oh, hehe. Sorry Kimiko." he slithered over onto Clay's lap.

"It's alright Dojo." Kimiko chuckled. She looked back up at the screen.

Tim looked at Lex with a confused look on his face. She stared passed him holding the spoon of jello in mid-air shaking violently. Behind Tim was a silhouette of a raptor. Tim looked behind him then back to his sister eyes wide with fear.

"Are ya scared yet?" Kimiko jumped at the voice that breathed into her ear. Raimundo chuckled. She looked over at him, glaring daggers.

"Not until you did that." she said punching him in the arm. Raimundo looked back up at the screen again. Then back to her. 'How was she not cowering in fear?' he thought. He'd wait until she was really scared, and then make his move.

…..

Another intermission.

"I really need to use the bathroom again friend Clay!" complained Omi.

Clay sighed, "Why can't you go by yourself?"

"But friend Clay, this place is soooo big! What if I get lost? What if a raptor comes and eats me?!" Omi pleaded with big round eyes.

Clay turned to Raimundo, Raimundo looked at him back before saying, "If I go with, I'll leave him there." Clay sighed then got up gesturing Omi to follow him. Dojo stayed behind this time sitting in Clay's seat.

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko, "So Kim, you got a favorite Jurassic Park movie?"

Kimiko looked over at him. "Hm, I don't know, it's a tie between the second and first." she replied. Dojo listened in on their conversation, just so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Why not the third?" he asked slyly.

Kimiko got nervous real fast, "Well, to tell you the truth, I-I kind of had nightmares after I saw the third one. Hehe." she put her hand on her arm rubbing it up and down.

"What kind of nightmares?" Raimundo asked. He had seen the third and understood why someone would have nightmares. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing that colossal dino terrorize those people? Especially the part where it snapped the T-Rex's neck.

"Well, you know. The big dinosaur coming after me, uh, the raptors, um, tearing at someone's flesh. You know, nightmares." she replied fiddling with her thumbs.

He stared at her wide eyed, even Dojo. "You had nightmares about raptors?" asked Dojo.

"Tearing people's flesh off?" finished Raimundo. Kimiko nodded her head. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, she could see his eyes filled with understanding. "Don't worry Kim, it's only a dream."

"I know, but still. It freaked me out." she defended.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo." Dojo slithered onto her head and patted her gently. "The raptors are extinct. Besides, remember that one time when you guys wanted to keep that mini T-Rex?"

"Oh yeah. But then she ate all the other dinosaurs. Then she died of starvation." she concluded thinking about when they saw her laying in the glass, dead.

"Yeah, not the best idea we've ever had." Raimundo said thinking back as well.

Just then, Clay and Omi came back. Omi jumped into his seat without any caution. Clay took his seat and Dojo slithered over to him and sat on his hat.

The lights went dim and started Jurassic Park: The Lost World.

…..

About thirty minutes into the movie, Kimiko took another one of Rai's Red Vines without taking her eyes off the screen. Rai looked over at her and took a hand full of her Juju bees. She looked over at him, both sharing a mischievous look. She took another Red Vine and he took more Juju Bees. They continued this until neither had anything left.

She smiled and turned her head back to the screen. He smiled and turned back too. Yep, his plan would definitely work.

…..

After the movie ended, Raimundo was planning his plan very carefully. 'Ok,' he thought, 'So when that huge dino appears, she'll probably be very scared.' he concluded, 'So that's when I come in and-' his thoughts where cut short when he felt someone put their hand on his.

"Rai, you ok? You kind of spaced." he looked over at Kimiko. 'She put her hand on mine! And not by accident!' he flushed furiously. "Are you ok?" her voice was full of concern.

'Why is he blushing like that?' she asked herself.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine, peachy even." he replied looking away so she wouldn't see the blush he was desperately trying to fight down.

"Oh, ok." she realized that her hand was still on his. 'Wow, he has soft hands, even for a guy!' she blushed and shook that thought away as she took her hand off his. She looked over at Clay who was trying to get his hat away from Omi again. 'Poor little guy.' she thought, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.' 'What are you kidding?! You freakin' get to spend time with the hot Brazilian!' screamed part of her mind again, great. Kimiko shook her 'other side' to the back of her head.

She turned her focus back to the screen as the lights went dim. 'Great, here comes the worst of it all,' she started getting all sweaty, 'Jurassic Park 3.' She felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and saw Rai looking at her with thoughtful look that read: Don't worry, I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared.

She smiled at him. He smiled as well and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they turned to the movie, still holding hands.

…..

The dinosaur chomped through the plane and grabbed the pilot. He screamed in terror falling out of the plane into the mud. The dinosaur came over and-

"AAHHHH!" screamed Omi digging his face into his seat.

The scream surprised Kimiko and she jumped in her seat grabbing onto Rai's arm. He jumped a little by her touch. He looked over at her she was literally shaking. His face softened, he looked back up at the movie.

The Spinosaurus battled with the T-Rex as Allan, Billy, and the Kirby's tried to escape. The Spinosaurus grabbed at the T-Rex and snapped its neck making it collapse.

Raimundo looked back at Kimiko who buried her face in his arm. He used this time to try and comfort her and place his plan into action. He lifted his left arm, the one she was holding onto. She let go but looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She immediately buried her face in his shoulder not looking up at the screen. It didn't even register in her mind what he was doing until now. She looked up at him again, blushing this time. He looked down at her and smiled his nice, warm, give-butterflies-in-your-stomach smile along with a dark red blush. Thank fuzzy it was too dark to see both of their blushes. Kimiko thought it felt so nice to have Rai protect her like that, that she forgot what she was even hiding for. So she settled her head into his shoulder.

'I should really thank Steven Spielberg for making these movies.' Raimundo smiled at his thought returning his attention to the movie. 'And I have like four more movies to enjoy this.' he smiled bigger at that. 'Yep, all four Indiana Jones movies.' he rested his head on top of Kimiko's.

…..

Three movies later.

Raimundo grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bucket that Clay offered him.

Right now, Indy was trying to find some place to hide from the nuclear test that he set off, by accident of course. He looked over at a fridge and opened it up, pulling the contents out of it and climbing in.

Kimiko nudged Raimundo in the ribs; she still had her head on his shoulder. Raimundo offered some of the popcorn. She took a few pieces of popcorn and placed it in her mouth. She held up some of the popcorn to Raimundo, he opened his mouth and she placed them in his mouth. Sure they were just friends, but that didn't mean that she could do that right? Even though doing that was more of a couple thing. She blushed at that realization. She wondered though, what would it be like if she and Raimundo were-? 'GAH! What am I saying?! I could never-! We could never-!' she still wondered though, what would it be like?

…..

Half the movie later.

Raimundo felt Kimiko's head droop slightly on his shoulder. He looked over at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and that her breathing had gotten heavier. He couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely cute like that. 'No! Shake that thought away Raimundo!' he fought a war against his own self trying to focus on the movie instead of how adorable she looked. Oh, and he got half the movie more to enjoy her cuteness.

…..

The audience clapped as the film ended. Raimundo nudged Kimiko awake. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"The movie's over. Time to go." he helped Kimiko out of her seat. They all headed out of the theatre. Omi held onto Clay's hand tightly as Dojo supersized to take them back home.

"Friend Clay, what if a great big dinosaur bird comes and snatches us out of the sky!" he asked flailing his arms around.

"That's pterodactyl Omi." Kimiko yawned rubbing her eyes as she climbed onto Dojo with Raimundo's help.

"Same difference!" shouted Omi also climbing onto the dragon.

Clay and Raimundo got on and Dojo took to the sky, Omi was still not letting go of Clay's hand so Clay had to sit up front with him to try and calm him down. It was a beautiful night, er, morning. The sky was still dark but light enough. The moon was slowly setting to make way for the sun to create a new day.

Kimiko was so tired that she leaned back unknowingly, and rested her head on Raimundo's chest. He blushed as he put his arms protectively around her so that she wouldn't fall, or just to hold her, it's hard to tell. She smiled as he did so and enjoyed the ride back home.

…..

Dojo landed in the gardens near their rooms. Clay helped the little cheeseball off of Dojo who was still shaking with fear. "All right partner, time to get to bed. C'mon." he led the poor monk into the rooms helping him into his bed.

Raimundo laid Kimiko down flat on her back and got off of Dojo. He then pulled Kimiko down and she landed in his arms, bridal style. Dojo smiled at the two, "Well," he yawned turning back to his smaller size. "I'm going to catch a few Zs. See you two later." and with that he slithered off to his sleeping place.

Raimundo carried Kimiko off to her bedroom. He figured she wouldn't want to sleep with all that make-up on, so he gently shook her awake. "Kim, Kim, wake up."

She stirred slightly and fluttered her eyes open, the first thing she noticed that she was not in fact on the ground but hovering in mid-air above her mat. She looked around some more until she looked up and saw Rai looking down at her. "Rai-? What-?"

"You feel asleep. So I brought you to your room." he set her down carefully.

"Oh, well, thanks." she said, smiling up at him.

"No problem." he turned to leave when he felt her hand on his elbow. He turned to face her.

"And," she looked down at the ground not making eye contact, "thanks for, ya know, a great time."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, looking into those beautiful sapphire eyes while she gazed into his marvelous emerald ones. "No problem." he said. He leaned in, their hearts beating at a thousand miles per hour. He was a centimeter away from her cherry blossom pink lips. A millimeter, and three… two… one!

"AAAHHHH!" Omi came running in crying. Raimundo and Kimiko jumped away from each other. Omi ran behind Kimiko quivering.

She looked down at the terrified monk leaning next to him saying, "Omi, what's wrong?"

Omi looked up at her with wide eyes. "R-r-r-r-r-raptor! I-i-i-i-it was i-i-in m-m-m-my r-r-room!"

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo who shrugged and looked behind the 'door' frame. Dojo came slithering in. "Sorry Omi, I thought I heard whimpering coming from your room when I went to get a snack, so I went to check on him. I must've frightened him when I shook him awake 'cause the next thing I knew, he woke up wide eyed and came darting in here."

Kimiko turned back to Omi and gave him a hug, "It's ok Omi, the raptors aren't even alive anymore." she patted his head. "Just go and get some sleep, ok?"

"O-o-o-ok." he said, voice still shaking. Dojo took his hand and led him back to his room.

"I can't believe Clay's still asleep after Omi's screaming." Raimundo said watching them leave, Kimiko let out a giggle.

"Can't blame him through what he's been through tonight, with Omi and all." she replied.

Raimundo turned back to Kimiko, she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Well, good night Kim." Raimundo said turning away.

Once again, he felt Kimiko place a hand on his arm. She turned him around, and to his surprise, gave him a sweet kiss, putting her arms around his neck. His entire brain went on the fritz the entire time, but finding himself enjoying the time getting butterflies in his stomach like before when she hugged him. She broke away putting down her arms and said, "Good night Rai."

He replied, "Good night Kim." he gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned around in complete and utter shock to what he just did making his way to his room. 'Yep,' he thought, 'I really need to thank Steven Spielberg.'

Author's Note: Alright, so I just wanted to do this because, well, DARN IT I love Jurassic Park and Indiana Jones!

Reigan: Believe her, she's obsessed.

Alice: In fact, she watched the third Jurassic Park today, didn't you?

Me: So, I like it, even though it kind of scared me a little bit. About the fic, I added Dojo being kind to Kim when she told them about her dream because I thought it would show his protective side.

Reigan: Hey, I was wondering,

Alice: What?

Reigan: Which would be more interesting to the fans, the monks with dinosaurs or keyblades?

Me: Why do you ask?

Reigan: Just thought I'd ask.

Me: Ooookkkk….

Alice: Well, also about the fic, kartoonfreek decided it would be a little cute to see Omi frightened by the raptors.

Me: Hey! You have to admit, him quivering behind Kimiko was really sad and cute at the same time!

Alice & Reigan: True.

Me: Also, with the beginning about not sitting around, they technically didn't sit around 'cause there was a lot of jumping. Just to explain that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Alice: Have a great day!

Reigan: Tell me what you think about what I said earlier! *wink*

Alice: *sighs and shakes head*

All: And please review! *waving and smiling happily*


End file.
